goku en el mundo pokemon
by B el sucesor de L12345
Summary: Hola..
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo, donde habita una rasa guerrera conocida como saiyajin se encontraba un niño recién nacido, prodigio una semi deidad conocido como kakaroto de un nivel de pelea bajo e hijo de un guerrero de clase baja conocido como bardock

Kakaroto fue el único saiyajin existente, ya que un tirano llamado freezer destruyo el planeta donde nacio conocido como planeta vegita.

La nave de el niño saiyano se averió por una onda expansiva lanzando la nave hacia un agujero negro con el niño dentro enviándolo a otro universo desconocido

Aquí es donde esta historia esta apunto de comenzar

El un planeta donde habitan los pokemon, unas criaturas que hay en población, avitantes de cada uno de los elementos, fuego, agua, tierra y en los aires, donde los humanos y pokemon habitan en paz asta que una visita desconocida pondrá de una manera eficaz la vida en este mundo

15 años después.

En un orfanato en uno de los patios se encuentra un joven de pelo negro alborotado se encontraba aislado de los demás jóvenes, no se acercaban a el, se burlaban, lo molestaban y ignoraban, el chico se encontraba pensativo de tal manera que el tiempo a su alrededor pasaba demasiado rápido,

En ese momento…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tres chicos.

Miren a quien encontramos aquí, son goku, eres un tonto me diste una paliza de muerte, creo que es hora de devolverte el favor, dijeron en un tono burlón.

Hola al parecer eres una persona que no tiene valor, de una u otra forma te diré que no. Dijo el joven goku

Ja dices que no tengo valor es algo extraño escuchar esas palabras de alguien que no tiene el valor de tener un amigo, es por eso que tus padres te abandonaron en medio del bosque cuando eras un bebé, hace 15 años. Dijo con un tono de burla.

Creo que eso se lo caso a sus padres no tuvieron el valor de cuidar a su hijo maldito huérfano.

No entiendo ustedes hablan de huérfanos y que es este lugar, no es un orfanato?.

Y ustedes no viven aquí, sus palabras son de doble sentido, me daña a mi y a ustedes al mismo tiempo. Dijo alejándose en el horizonte.

Goku salía del orfanato ese día ya que era muy difícil encontrar a una familia, ala edad de 15 años.

Goku nunca a salido al exterior del lugar así que nunca ha visto un pokemon, los niños hablaban sobre esos seres tan estupendos, pero para goku eran muy desconocidos, ya que salía ese día goku se sentía muy nervioso y alavés emocionado.

Goku fue por sus pertenencias para salir de el lugar.

Ya en la puerta…

Goku salió feliz porque por fin estaba libre de todas esas maldades que le tenían en ese lugar tan frío y oscuro para el.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: un mundo detrás de la puerta

Goku salido de ese horrible lugar hacia un mundo que desconocía por completo, y como no tenia ningún amigo no iba a extrañar a nadie.

• Goku cogió una ruta hacia un pueblo muy cercano goku tenia un permiso de inscripción a un colegio en ese pueblo, pero el tenia que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, mientras buscaba ese lugar se topo con una casa en venta, pero goku no tenia dinero aun, el decidió pasar la noche en un lugar conocido como el centro pokemon, pero no avía cupo en ese lugar, el decidió quedarse en el bosque en la copa de un árbol.

Bueno no tengo de otra, así talvez vea un pokemon.

Pensó mientras subía el árbol, en se quedo mirando las estrellas durante mas o menos dos horas, pero fue interrumpido por un grito que se escuchaba a lo lejos, goku se levantó de golpe y se dirigido a la dirección de donde se escucho en grito de ayuda.

Había una pokemon de aspecto casi humano, cabellera verde corta y ojos rojizos estaba siendo perseguida por unos tipos con unos perros de color gris con negro y ojos amarillos con la pupila roja.

La pokemon fue rodeada por esos perros y sus dueños hacia un arbol.

Eres nuestra gardevoir, si te resistes pasaras a ser historia, en ese monumento como ultimo esfuerzo de liberarse lanzó un ataque aunque muy débil hacia sus atacantes, pero estos lo esquivaron con mucha facilidad.

Esta bien si así lo quieres te enviare al otro mundo, pochiena utiliza mordisco asta que deje de respirar el pokemon se abalanzo sobre ella, la pokemon cerro los ojos esperando lo peor sintiendo que era su fin, en ese momento una sombra salio de la nada entre ella y el perro, dándole un golpe que hizo que su ataque se estropeara.

Quien eres tu?

Mi nombre es goku y no voy a dejar que le hagan daño.

En ese momento la gardevoir que conmocionada por su salvador.

Ja que ingenuo eres si quieres morir te ayudare con eso.

Ambos pochiena atacaron a goku a la ves.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Goku detuvo el ataque de los pochiena dándoles un golpe en el olfato desorientándolos hacia los lados de el pero antes de que tocaran suelo los agarro de la cola lanzándolos hacia esos tipos dejándolos inconscientes.

Goku recogió a la gardevoir llevándola a el centro pokemon mas cercano.

Disculpe enfermera esta pokemon necesita ayuda.

Esta mal herida tengo que atenderla rápido.

Goku decidió esperar mientras la enfermera ayuda a esa pokemon.

2 horas después…

La enfermera sale para llamar al goku.

La gardevoir esta estable pero dime que le paso.

Unos tipos a hirieron con unos pokemon perro o algo hací

Ya veo, nuevo ella ya recupero en conocimiento si quieres puedes pasar para que veas como esta.

De acuerdo.

Goku paso a la sala donde se encontraba la gardevoir, esta se encontraba sentada en la camilla con unas curitas en su cara.

Hola puedo pasar?

La gardevoir levanta la mirada para ver quien era.

Veo que estas mejor.

Si…

Hhhhhaaaa veo que puedes hablar como te llamas?

N…no…no tengo.

Aa bueno, me presento mi nombre es goku.

Goku fue el que te salvo de esos tipos.

Dijo la enfermera mientras la gardevoir lo miraba detenidamente.

Gracias, por ayudarme.

No tienes que agradecer.

Gardevoir tienes dos opciones puedes quedarte asta que te mejores o puedes ir con goku.

Quiero ir con el. Dijo casi al instante…

Continuara…


End file.
